nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy's Resume
This is Nancy's resume. These are things she has done during the games, such as jobs and interests. Her resume builds with each game, but she can basically do whatever job she wants to. Resume * Solved a murder as an undercover high school student * Can repair boilers * Saved a soap star from murder * Disarmed multiple bombs * Was an extra on Light of Our Love * Has helped renovate a Victorian mansion - replacing and removing tiles, fixing a dumbwaiter and even discovering secret rooms and compartments * Recovered the Christmas Gold of 1887 * Helped serve guests when snowed in at a hotel - took dinner orders, delivered ski boots, fixed broken lights * Found Marie Antoinette's journal, medallions and diamond from her tiara * Found a kidnapped girl two days after her disappearance * Was a deputy curator at Beech Hill Museum - put together exhibits and located stolen artifacts including the Whisperer's writings * Can use a HAM radio * Can analyze chemical compounds with the right equipment * Repaired rotten floorboards in an old cabin * Knows how to repair and operate a motorboat * Assisted a park ranger by sorting files in numerical order * Took photos of birds for a birdwatcher * Found Mickey Malone's hidden gold * Recovered a stolen carousel horse * Found the jewels Chaz Dunning hid in Captain's Cove Amusement Park * Can repair circuit boards * Repaired a light-up amusement park exhibit * Knows how to operate a carousel band organ * Knows how to operate a lathe * Knows shorthand * Can padal a kayak * Assisted Andy Jason at Whale World - put together an exhibit * Knows how to go clamming * Put together a campfire * Can ride a horse * Baked and decorated a cake * Taught a cake decorating class * Can properly use a lariat * Repaired a wire fence * Knows how to pick ripe vegetables * Can feed horses and chickens * Put together a bridle * Found Dirk Valentine's treasure * Knows how to feed parrots * Can use a Medeival forge * Delivered telegrams * Has sorted pies at the Lilac Inn * Can play miniature golf * Knows how to fish * Recovered Gloria Crandall's stolen jewels * Knows how to repair pipes * Sorted taffy at Buell's in Copper Gorge * Got a huge contraption on a 19th Century train to work * Found an abandoned mine * Recovered the stained glass artwork hidden by Noisette Tornade * Was a fashion intern at Minette's House of Design - designed outfits * Can make tea * Can take professional photographs * Can develop photos in the dark * Can paint pictures * Can make parfaits * Can make mint chocolate chip cookies * Can go skin diving * Worked as an entomologist's research assistant - can sort frass * Picked seeds and grew flowers at Hilihili Research Center * Caught a bomber at Icicle Creek Lodge * Was a maid and cook at Icicle Creek lodge - preparing meals, taking laundry and cleaning rooms * Knows how to go ice fishing * Can navigate ice flows * Knows how to use snowshoes * Knows how to operate a snowmobile * Can exterminate wasps and bees * Has danced at Club Micio as Punchy LaRue * Navigated a high-tech security system to reclaim the Sadal Melik sapphire * Repaired a tesserae mosaic * Captured the Phantom of Venice and the organization's ringleader * Participated in a stakeout for said phantom * Mixed drinks at The Screaming Banshee Inn * Played the bodhran at The Screaming Banshee * Can navigate a bog * Can mix herbs for certain needs * Gathered flowers * Herded and sheered sheep * Can operate a jetpack with instructions * Can repair and operate a rocket with instructions * Recovered Pharaoh's lost footage and the Jewel of Karnak * Stopped accidents on the set of the remake of Pharaoh - repaired scaffolding, cleaned rooms * Found loose snakes and put them back in their cages * Can operate a sailboat * Can go scuba diving * Can solve sudoku underwater * Can repair a bat identifying device * Can repair a water-powered golf cart and drive it * Can climb cliffs * Is an expert cryptogram solver * Found El Toro's treasure from his Siete Virtudes fleet on Dread Isle * Stopped bombs undercover at the Redondo - cleaned rooms, gave face masks, studied chemical compounds, answered reception phone and redirected calls, chased dogs and rats * Recovered The Last Works of Edgar Allan Poe * Was snack shop boss as part of an enrollment deal at a high school-level boarding school * Can climb trees * Interned as a meteorologist assistant at Canute College - took pictures of clouds, chased tornadoes, captured rats, repaired vehicles, put together a map of the county's sirens, put together a disaster kit, repaired an outlet, repaired signal towers, stopped a saboteur * Assisted Pa of Ma and Pa's General Store - put together a tornado exhibit * Taught Japanese children English as part of a vacation program in Japan * Can solve nonograms and renograms * Can make bento * Can do origami * Has used an EVP recorder * Rid Castle Finster of its legendary Monster * Found an arsonist in her home town * Singlehandedly found Nefertari * Can translate ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs with the help of a dictionary (and any other language) * Sorted amulets at Kingston University's dig site in Memphis, Egypt * Lured a cobra into a trash bin * Solved a murder at a science lab * Can manufacture access cards using the proper program * Can repair Tesla coils - manufacture wafer discs, put together circuitry * Can make a fake fingerprint out of melted gummy bears * Found a missing girl at Thornton Hall while high on carbon monoxide * Can use an EMF reader * Operated an outdated light system in the cellar of Thornton Hall * Made cookies at a food stand in Glasgow * Has good archery skills * Has some experience with piano and bagpipes * Participated on Pacific Run: New Zealand * Can pilot a mini-subpod * Can pan for gold * Assisted with the "Life in Ancient Greece" exhibit at Phidias Cultural Center - Arranged seating, printed tickets, checked provenance, painted pots, fixed scale system, set up light cues, foiled an art heist * Assisted with food preparations at the Missti Skip in Skipbrot, Iceland * Rescued a missing man, Magnus Kiljansson * Recovered the Heerlijkheid's Dutch East India Treasure Category:Extras Category:Browse